Rescue Mission In Time
by Death Eater Devin Black
Summary: War comes and kills everyone,besides 4 girls and their children,so the oldest uchiha son sends the other kids back in time to save their fathers and the rest of the village. but they get sent back to far. Sasusaku, shikatema, nejiten, naruhina. Discont.
1. Profiles

**Anna: Hey peoplez what is up!!! *runs in circles***

**Kiba: Oh no she had a Mountain Dew again. Sasuke control your sister.**

**Sasuke: Hn make Itachi do it he's here.**

**Itachi: I stopped her last time Kiba it's your turn.**

**Anna: Why don't we just tell them about the new story!! *jumping on my bed***

**Kiba: Fine I'll take her to Naruto, they always seem to love hanging out when she's like this. *takes me to Naruto's***

**Itachi: Anyway, Anna decided to start a new story since she's not getting many reviews for her other one.**

**Sasuke: So go fucking Review or she won't continue with it.**

**Itachi: What he said, anyway this is a new story she thought of and decided to write.**

**Sasuke: Yeah so here it is. But first Anna does not own Naruto, because if she did the couples in this story would be together already *reads script***

**Itachi: Ok then on with the story.**

_

* * *

_

_Summary- In a time of war in Konoha, the Uchihas, Naras, Uzamakis, and Hyuugas are some of the last alive. After the last enemy is killed the only people living are Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, and their mother's tell their kids what has happened to the fathers and the eldest kid, Itachi decides to tell them about a jutsu to send the younger kids back in time. But Itachi makes a mistake and accidentally sends the kids back to when their parents were their ages. Will the kids get back to their time without changing to pass to much, or will they make it worse then what it turns out to be? Read the story to find out._

**

* * *

**

**Kid's Profiles:**

**Name:Daisuke Uchiha**

**Age:14**

**Hair: Black and looks like Sasuke's**

**Eyes: Emerald Green**

**Height: 5'6**

**Parents: Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha**

**Sibling: Older twin of Kakashi Uchiha and younger brother to Itachi Uchiha.**

**Likes: Training, Tomatos, and Reading**

**Dislikes: Fan girls, Pockey, and Idiots**

**Personality: Childish, Mature, Smart, Fast, Sweet, Sneaky, and Strong**

**Specialties: Genjutsu and Taijutsu**

**Crush: Ayame Nara**

**

* * *

****Name: Kakashi Uchiha**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Black and looks like Sasuke's**

**Eyes: Forest Green**

**Height: 5'6**

**Parents: Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha**

**Sibling: Younger twin of Daisuke Uchiha and younger brother to Itachi Uchiha.**

**Likes: Reading, Training, Sweets, Tomatoes, Friends, and Missions**

**Dislikes: Spicy Foods and Fan girls**

**Personality: Kind, Sweet, Smart, Childish, Fast, Friendly, Bookworm, and Strong **

**Specialties: Taijutsu and Medical Jutsu's**

**Crush: Kyoko Uzamaki**

**

* * *

****Name: Itachi Uchiha**

**Age: 17**

**Hair: Long Black and pulled into a ponytail**

**Eyes: Onyx**

**Height: 6'1**

**Parents: Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha**

**Sibling: Older brother to Daisuke and Kakashi Uchiha**

**Likes: Training, Relaxing, Genjutsu's, and hanging with friends**

**Dislikes: Reading, and Daylight**

**Personality: Mature, Smart, Sweet, Sneaky, Kind, Fast, and Strong**

**Specialties: Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu**

**Crush: None**

**

* * *

****Name: Minato Uzamaki**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Blonde and looks like Naruto's**

**Eyes: Corneal Blue but can change to Byakugan**

**Height: 5'5**

**Parents: Naruto and Hinata Uzamaki**

**Sibling: Older brother to Kyoko Uzamaki**

**Likes: Ramen, Training, Playing Pranks, Sleeping, and Reading**

**Dislikes: Hard work, D Missions, and C Missions**

**Personality: Not the Smartest, Fast, Strong, Childish, Friendly and Kind**

**Specialties: Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu**

**Crush: None**

**

* * *

****Name: Kyoko Uzamaki**

**Age: 13**

**Hair: Long and blonde down to waist with bangs**

**Eyes: Electric Blue, that changes to Byakugan**

**Height: 5'3**

**Parents: Naruto and Hinata Uzamaki**

**Sibling: Younger Sister to Minato Uzamaki**

**Likes: Training, Reading, and Learning**

**Dislikes: Bugs, and Violence Unless Necessary**

**Personality: Timid, Kind, Smart, Mature, and Strong**

**Specialties: Medical Jutsus, and Taijutsu**

**Crush: Kakashi Uchiha**

**

* * *

****Name: Kenji Hyuuga**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Long, Brown pulled into pony tail**

**Eyes: Byakugan Eyes**

**Height: 5'8**

**Parents: Neji and Tenten Hyuuga**

**Sibling: None**

**Likes: Fate, Training, Reading, Fighting, and Weapons**

**Dislikes: Fan girls**

**Personality: Smart, Mature, Prideful, Strong, Fast, and Outgoing**

**Specialties: Taijutsu and Weapon Fighting**

**Crush: None**

**

* * *

****Name: Ayame Nara**

**Age: 13**

**Hair: Long Blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail**

**Eyes: Dirt Brown**

**Height: 5'4**

**Parents: Shikamaru and Temari Nara**

**Sibling: None**

**Likes: Training, Clouds, Sleeping, and the word troublesome**

**Dislikes: Hard Work, and Troublesome Things**

**Personality: Lazy, Strong, Smart, Fast, Kind, and Friendly**

**Specialties: Ninjutsu and Taijutsu**

**Crush: Daisuke Uchiha**

**

* * *

**

**People Who Star in the Story:**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Temari Subaku**

**Shikamaru Nara**

**Naruto Uzamaki**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Neji Hyuuga**

**Tenten**

**Gaara Subaku**

**Kankuro Subaku**

**Itachi Uchiha (older version it may get a little confusing sorry and he won't be evil he already to Sasuke about Madara(sry for the spoiler)**

**Tsunade**

**

* * *

**

**Minor Guest:**

**Hiashi Hyuuga**

**Kakashi (might be confusing again)**

**Anko**

**Jiraiya**

**Asuma**

**Kurenai**

**Gai**

**Lee**

**Orochimaru**

**Kabuto**

**

* * *

**

**Anna: Well I'm back they gave me my meds so I'm calm.**

**Itachi: Thank god ha ha.**

**Kiba: Yeah you can be annoying when you don't take them.**

**Sasuke: Can we just end this since it's not really part of the story, just some information on the characters.**

**Anna: Fine Mr. Grumpy Pants.**

**Everyone: Review For a Cookie!!!**


	2. Heading back: intro

**Anna: Hey guys I hope you like this chapter even though it's the intro.**

**Kiba: Yeah she wrote it in school again.**

**Mika: Yeah she doesn't have much to do really in school.**

**Shika: Yeah it's just out of school which is troublesome.**

**Anna: Just do the disclaimer my **_**'sisters' **_**are home and they are getting on my fucking nerves.**

**Mika: She does not own Naruto or any of this stroy besides the plot and the kids.**

**Kiba: The doesn't that mean she doesn't own the real characters.**

**Shika: You guys are troublesome**

**Anna: On with the story.**

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**(Authors Note)**

**'Inner'**

* * *

_**Rescue Mission In Time**_

"Watch out for that Kunai, Daisuke!" The boys older brother jumped in front of him, performing the famous Phoniex Flower Jutsu.

"Nice one Itachi." Daisuke said high-fiving his brother, as their other brother, Kakashi came walking up to them.

Three other kids followed behing Kakashi as they all looked around they saw no one alive. After a few minutes of silence they heard footsteps. They got ready to fight, but as the people came into sight they noticed it was their moms. As the kids looked closely they noticed their mothers had sad looks on their faces.

"What's wrong mom?" Ayame asked as her mother took her in her arms and hugged her.

All the other women grabbed their children and embraced them, trying to hold back their tears. The kids looked at the parents and felt sadness run through them, but they had no idea why.

"I think Sakura-chan would be able to tell you guys better than what I would be able to, she was actually there." Temari said looking at the sad faces of her closest comrads.

The Uchiha kids looked at their mother, she looked back down at them.**(well up at Itachi since he's a few inches taller)** She let go of them and motioned for all the kids to take a seat on the ground so she could tell the story.

"Sakura-san, are you sure you are in condition to tell us what happened?" Kenji asked, he had noticed that Sakura was the weakess one emotionally, and she had been beaten up pretty badly in the war.

Sakura nodded her head and looked at her comrads. They looked back at her with sadness in their eyes, as they to sat down next to their children. Sakura took a seat in between Daisuke and Kakashi and waited for everyone to relax and calm down from their battles.

"Yay story time!" Minata yelled trying to lighten the mood.

"Minata-niisan, I don't think this is a time to be happy about." Kyoko said timidly looking at the solem faces around her.

"Your sister is right Minato, this is no time of joy." Tenten said looking down at her son Kenji, who was showing no emotion at this time.

Everyone then got quiet and looked at Sakura, for her to start the story.

"Children, your fathers are dead." Sakura said bowing her head, so her bangs sheilded her eyes.

You could see tears starting to fall from Ayame's and Kyoko's eyes since they were the youngest, while the boys just froze letting the information sink in.

"Bu-but how?" Itachi said being the first child to let it sink in. Iachi was the the oldest so of course he had already understood this was the ninja life, and he had lost his Uncla Itachi so he knew what it was like to lose someone close.

"Orochimaru's assistant, Kabuto brought him back to life. They found our group weak after we had battled many ninjas already, we were easy targets. That bastard sent his ninjas after us, while he and Kabuto took on your fathers. We had no way to help them because our hands were full with our opponents." Sakura broke down in tears after finishing the sentence. She had always been called weak when she was young, and now she couldn't save the guys no matter how strong she had gotten.

"By the time we got to your fathers they had been killed and Orochimaru, along with the rest of the ninjas were gone." Temari had continued for Sakura since she had not stopped.

Everyone was quiet for awhile, all you could hear were Ayame and Kyoko's sob since Sakura had now stopped. Temari was holding Ayame close and Hinata had hold of Kyoko. Everyone had their heads hung low except for Itachi.

"I never thought, the day would come when I have to use this jutsu." Itachi said standing up, he then walked over to a small clearing nearby.

"What jutsu are you talking about Itachi?" Sakura asked her eldest son.

"Mom, I'm sending them back in time. I've been practicing this jutsu for awhile, and I think I got it finally. I'll be able to send them back before the war, but I'm not sure how far they will go back in time." Itachi said starting to perform different hand signs.

"Wait, if you're going to go back in time please take this with you atleast." Temari said standing up, and handing a ring to Kenji.

"What does that do mom? And why can't I hold on to it?" Ayame asked standing up next to her mom, and looking at her mom.

An electric blue vortex had now appeared in front of Itachi as he held a hand sign. Storm clouds were now coming in and drops of rain were starting to fall. The sky was starting to cry for the ones that were lost in the war that had just passed.

"It's a ring that we created, so we can communicate no matter where any of us are. You need to make sure you do not lose this or we may never be able to get you back home. Which is why Temari gave it to the oldest and most responsible one. No offense to the rest of you guys. Now go before Itachi looses control of the Vortex." Hinata siad hugging her children good bye atleast for now.

The other parents hugged their children and they walked into the vortex, leaving the mothers and Itachi behind. As they stepped into the swirling vortex and started falling through time and space.

**

* * *

**

**Anna: Hey guys hoped you enjoyed the intro for my story.**

**Kiba: I thought it was really good.**

**Mika: I agree it was awesome!**

**Shika: what a drag, I have to agree with Mika and Kiba, it was good.**

**Anna: Yay atleast they like it, now everyone please tell me what you think by...**

**Everyone: REVIEWING!!!!**

**Anna: Oops before I forget thank you ****CattyGothLoli for my first review on this story. Here's a cookie. *hands cookie over to her***

**Kiba: Now bye people**


	3. Kids meet Parents

**Anna: Hey guys I'm really enjoying this story so I'm updating again. Even though it will be short.**

**Kiba: Yep and I'm glad she took my ideas on this chapter.**

**Naruto: HELL YEAH I COME IN ON THIS CHAPTER!!!**

**Hinata: Naruto please quiet down.**

**Naruto: Alright Hina-Chan**

**Anna: Alright let's get going with this chapter. Hina can you do the disclaimer?**

**Hinata: Sure Anna-Chan, Anna doesn't own any of the real characters of Naruto but she does own the rest of the story.**

**Naruto: ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Kiba: Before we begin though we forgot to tell you guys teh kids teams. Kakashi Hatake's team-Daisuke, Ayame, and Minato. Anko's Team-Kakashi, Kyoko, and Kenji**

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**'Inner'**

**(Author Note)**

"People Talking through the Ring"

**

* * *

**

**(The real characters are the age in shippuden)**

* * *

"Wh-whe-where am I?" Daisuke said, he looked around and saw the training ground where he had first got together with his team.

"Good your awake, now who are you?" A pink haired girl looked at him.

"Sakura, give him time to get fully recovered. Go wake the other kids." A blonde haired girl laughed.

"Fine Temari." Sakura left to wake the others.

Soon everyone was awake, and the kids were staring at the two girls, that had woken them. The two girls looked back at them wondering why some of them resembled their friends. They saw Kenji who of course had the byakugan eyes, the twins that had their hair like Sasuke's, and Minato who had Naruto's eyes.

"Ok now who are you guys, and what's this?" Sakura said she had found the ring and examined it. Her and Temari had both agreed that it was no normal ring.

"Hello, Daisuke? Kakashi? Anyone? Where are you guys?" The ring spoke and you could hear Itachi's vocie. The future girls had decided they would leave any talking to Itachi, so they could get the village back in order and bury the dead.

"Nii-San, you defintally sent us back to far" Kakashi spoke after grabbing the ring from Sakura's hand.

"What do you mean Kakashi?" Itachi spoke again, but this time Sakura and Temari looked at Kakashi with confusing looks.

"We'll talk to you later Itachi, for now we need to talk to some one." Daisuke said alittle worried. He pushed the top of the ring and shoved it in his pocket.

It was silent for a few minutes, the kids looked at the younger vesions of Temari and Sakura, and they looked back at them.

"Let me explain, since I'm the oldest." Kenji came forward, as Sakura's and Temari's eyes switched to the Hyuuga boy.

"Alright, who are you guys? And please enlighten us on who was talking through that ring and how he was talking throuh it." Temari said glaring at the boy, she didn't like boys who thought they were the ebst because they were eldest.

"First off we are not from this time period, we are from 17 years into the future. I'm Kenji Hyuuga, and this is Daisuke Uchiha, Kakashi Uchiha, Ayame Nara, Minato Uzamaki, and Kyoko Uzamaki. Yes our last names may sound familiar to you since we are the kids of some your friends, and even three of us our your children. The person you heard on the ring was Daisuke's and Kakashi's older brother Itachi Uchiha and he is also a child of your friend and one of you." Kenji said smirking as Sakura and Temari looked at him like he was nuts. He had also pointed out each child so they would know who was who.

"Ok you guys are coming with us to see the Hokage." Sakura stated looking at Daisuke and Kakashi, since she couldn't believe that Sasuke would have a kid, let alone three.

"I have to agree let's go now." Temari said looking at the kids.

She got them into a group and stood behind them while Sakura stood in front of them. They started walking toward the hokage tower, no one seemed to be walking arounf the streets since it was nearing dark. After a few minutes of walking they came up to the Hokage Tower and they walked in. As they walked up the steps the guards gave them a few looks, but let them pass because Sakura was of course the Hokage's apprentice. Sakura knocked on Tsunade's door and walked in after hearing a faint 'come in' from the other side. The group walked in and Tsunade gave them a confused look.

"Who are these kids Sakura?" Tsunade asked looking over the kid's faces and noting the similarities that Temari and Sakura also saw.

Sakura and Temari then explained that they had headed out to the training grounds, and as they were heading out they had felt new but somehow familiar chakras. When they came into the clearing they saw the six kids and woke them. Sakura then told Tsunade what Kenji had told them. After Tsunade was all caught up she looked over the faces.

"Alright, I want to know your parents and ages now." Tsunade stated to the kids. She pointed at the twins and they stepped forward.

"I'm Daisuke and this is Kakashi, we are twins of 14 but I'm five minutes older. Our parents are Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha." Daisuke stated looking at Sakura.

Sakura blushed alittle and looked at Daisuke and Kakashi. She could not believe what Daisuke had said. She was going to marry Sasuke Uchiha.

"Alright, Sakura please stand next to your kids and I will have someone go and retrieve Sasuke." Tsunade said calling over a ninja. She told him to go get Sasuke and he left. Tsunade then pointed at Ayame.

"I'm Ayame Nara, and I'm 13. I have no syblings, but my parents are Shikamaru and Temari Nara." Ayame said standing tall in front of Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade then repeated her actions adn told Temari to stand next to Ayame. Sasuke still had not arrived. Tsunade then pointed at Kenji and he stepped forward showing no emotion.

"I'm Kenji Hyuuga and I'm 14. My parents are Neji and Tenten Hyuuga." Kenji said with pride, but you could hear Sakura and Temari snicker about Tenten and Neji getting together.

"Alright, Shizune!!" Tsunade called having Shizune run in. "Get some ninjas to find Tenten and Neji. Plus get me two more ready to find some others." Tsunade said, Shizune then ran out of the room to follow Tsunade's orders. Tsunade then pointed at Minato.

"I'm Minato Uzamaki, and I'm 14! This is my sister Kyoko and she's 13! Our parents are Naruto Uzamki which is the next hokage and Hinata Uzamki! Minato said loudly, smiling at Tsunade.

"You are defintally Naruto's son." Tsunade said after telling some ninjas to go get Naruto and Hinata.

After a few minutes everyone showed up at once. They looked over at the kids, and looked shocked at some resemblance.

"Sasuke please go stand over next to Sakura, Shikamaru stand next to Temari, Tenten and Neji stand next to that kid, and Hinata with Naruto next to those two." Tsuande said pointing at the places for the new arrivals to stand at.

"Tsunade-baachan can you please tell us while we are here!" Naruto said looking at the two blonde kids in front of him.

"If you wait a minute I will explain. Now look at the people in the group I have placed you in." Tsunade said as the people looked at their group. "The people in these groups are the people that will be in your family in seventeen years." Tsunade finished with a smirk as everyone's faces went to shock.

**

* * *

**

**Anna: Haha wow those people didn't see that coming.**

**Kiba: I wouldn't either.**

**Naruto: Wow this is an awesome story so far, i cant wait to see what happens!**

**Hinata: I have to agree it's getting very intresting.**

**Anna: Thanks guys I'm really into this story I don't know why though.**

**Kiba: Probably because you had a dream about what to type.**

**Naruto: Don't tell them that, it's a secret. shh.**

**Anna: Naruto did you just tell someone to be quiet?!?!**

**Hinata: Anna-chan we should end it here.**

**Anna: Right Hina.**

**Everyone: REVIEW!!!**


	4. Sasusakus Shikatemas 1st times wit kids

**Anna: Hey guys again I'm back, and I'm really sorry about theses chapters being short. **

**Sasori: Yeah Anna-Chan, isn't perfect but she comes really close.**

**Anna: Sasori where's Kiba-Kun.**

**Deidara: Sasori said you wouldn't need him and Tsunade sent him on a mission un .**

**Anna: Sasori you are so dead. Me and Kiba-Kun had our aniversery today.**

**Sasori: Shit *He runs and I chase him***

**Deidara: Hehehe. Hey Tobi come do the disclaimer un. *Tobi appears while Dei watches the battle***

**Tobi: Tobi is hear to say that Anna-Chan is a good girl and doesn't own Naruto.**

**Deidara: On with the story un.**

**

* * *

**

** (Authors Note)**

_**'Thoughts'**_

**'Ring'**

**"Talking"**

**

* * *

**

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Everyone yelled besides Temari, Sakura, and Tsunade.

Everyone looked at their kids and their partner. Things were silent while the information caught up with them.

"The people standing next to you are the people that will be in your family in 17 years. These kids in front of you are kids from the future. Daisuke and Kakashi's older brother Itachi, has came up with a jutsu to send them back in time. They were sent back to far, and ended up here instead of a few days back in time. They were sent back because you boys, or Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji, were killed in war. This ring is how they are communicating with Itachi in the future." Tsunade said holding up the ring after pointing out Daisuke and Kakashi.

"So these kids are mine and Hinata-Chan's?" Naruto asked looking at the two blondes in front of him. Hinata blushed and fainted and Kyoko ran to her to start waking her up.

"That's right dad, I'm Minato and that's Kyoko. We are the greatest ninjas in our time!" Minato said grinning with his arms behind his head.

"Hn, dobe you aren't even close to top, me and Kenji are the greatest ninjas for boys, but Kyoko is probably tied with Ayame for top girl." Daisuke said using the Uchiha smirk.

"Well those kids are defintally Sasuke's and Naruto's." Temari said laughing as she looked down at Ayame.

"Troublesome boys,why can't we just leave already mom? Dad?" Ayame asked tiredly looking at her parents.

"First off the newest arrivals need to know their kids names and we don't know what we have to do with you guys for the time being." Temari said looking up at Tsunade.

"Well kids introduce yourselves again." Tsunade said as they took a pause for each kids again. "Alright now, Uchiha's and this include you Sakura, you will go live in the Uchiha Copmound. Nara's and this includes you Temari, you will live in Shikamaru's house. Hyuuga's that includes you Tenten will live in the Hyuuga Compound. Finally Uzamaki's and Hinata will live in Naruto's house." Tsunade said pointing at each group.

"But, my father will never alow me." Hinata said after waking back up. She stood behind Kyoko, trying not to look at Naruto.

"Tell him it is a mission now, I have paper work to do, no more excuses, Sasuke take this ring. I think I can trust you with it." Tsunade said handing the ring to him. "Now go." She finished off shoeing the kids out.

**~~~~With The Uchiha family~~~~Walking the streets~~~~**

"Sakura we have to head to your house to get you some clothes, So let's go." Sasuke said as Sakura led the boys to her apartment.

The walk was quiet until a voice started coming from Sasuke's pocket. He reached in and found the ring, it had gone silent but you could feel it vibrating. Kakashi yanked it from Sasuke's hand and pressed the top of it.

**'Kakashi? Daisuke? Are either of you guys there, mom's freaking out. We haven't heard from you guys for almost an hour. Talk to me'**You could hear Itachi's voice explode.

"No worries Itachi, we are both here and with ummm...the younger versions of mom and dad. They are about an older than us right now. How could you send us back this far, I thought your jutsu wasn't that strong and was only supposed to send us back a few days." Kakashi yelled at Itachi.

**"Hey Kakashi calm down, you guys are just fine we just need to find you a way back." Sakura said putting her hand on Kakashi's shoulder. Sasuke was observing how Sakura took so easy to the kids, while he just stood there confused.**

**'Wait you're telling me mom and dad are about 15 right now, and you guys are walking with them!?!?!' **Itachi yelled in shock as the group looked at each other in shock.

"Umm, mom, dad, why is Itachi mad at us for walking with you guys?" Kakashi asked looking at the two. Both of the two looked at each other, with confused looks. They had never been called mom and dad considering they were only 15 themselves, and they had no idea why Itachi would be so worried about.

"Hn, I'm not sure. By the way don't call me dad, for all I know this is all just a trick, and you guys are out to get me." Sasuke said with no emotion looking down at Daisuke and Kakashi.

"Sasuke-Kun this isn't a trick you can tell by the chakra. You can feel that they have some of your chakra movement in it. And to answer your question Daisuke I think Itachi is worried that we might disturb the future, and make it so you guys are never born." Sakura said smiling at her children.

**'Now I see where me and Daisuke got our quick thinking from. Mom is right though, with you guys being with mom and da-Sasuke, it could make it so that we are never born.'**Itachi said speaking again after hearing Sakura.

"Well it's a mission now and we will make sure everything turns out right. So don't worry about it Itachi, your such a downer." Kakashi said as the family got to Sakura's apartment.

**'Alright well, I got to go help the others I'll check in on you guys in alittle for now be careful."**Itachi said before the ring stopped making noise.

"Well I'm going to get my stuff you guys stay here and Sasuke, try to be nice they are your...I mean our kids." Sakura said before leaving inside the house blushing.

Everything was quiet, besides the sound of Sakura talking to her parents inside. Daisuke looked at Kakashi, and he looked back. They were confused on what to do since they were now standing alone with their father.

"Hn, how'd you guys get the names that you have, I don't think I would name anyone after Itachi." Sasuke said breaking the looked at the kids with stern looks.

"It was mom's idea to name him that. You were out on a mission with Kakashi-Sensei and Naruto, so she had to name him. Uncle Itachi was the one there to take her to the hospital, so when our brother Itachi was born she said his eyes reminded her of Uncle Itachi's, that's how he got his name. You and mom named me with some of your name, but mom didn't want a Sasuke Jr. so she switched it up. Then you named Kakashi here, because Kakashi-Sensei was like a father figure to you at the time we were born." Daisuke finished looking up to see his father's reaction to the information, he had just recieved.

"Hn, I believe that your my kids now, but only because an Uchiha could be able to remember that information, and explain it that quickly and orderly." Sasuke said having a smirk come over his face.

"Does that mean we can call you dad now?" Kakashi asked with hope sparkiling in his eyes.

"You better, I want respect from my kids. You guys are Uchihas and we are a clan with great pride. It would be very disrespectful of you guys not to call me father." Sasuke said now having a small smile form over his lips.

"Thank you father, we will hold the Uchiha name with great pride and respect." Daisuke said as Kakashi nodded his head.

They stood there talking for a few minutes of what was going to happen in the future and Sasuke promised to get all the information to Tsunade. Sakura came out after a little, her face was red and her eyes were puffy. The kids and Sasuke looked at her as Sakura tried to hold the tears back.

"Mom what's wrong?" Kakashi asked walking over to her and putting his arm over her shoulder. Daisuke and Sasuke were alittle confused, sure they had seen Sakura cry but it was never this bad.

"My dad and mom disowned me. I told them about you guys and your brother Itachi. When they asked me what age Itachi was and how old I was in the future, they said they could never have a slut like me for a daughter." Sakura said as she finally broke down with the tears. Sasuke was confused, he had not heard about Itachi's age and the age he was in the future.

"What are you talking about ages for?" Sasuke asked looking confused at the group in front of him.

"Umm, well you see...Your son Itachi is 17 and we are your family 17 years into the future..." Daisuke said sheepishly, as he did a Naruto movement by putting his arms behind his head.

"Wait you mean...Me and Sakura are going to..." Sasuke said stuttering alittle as he tried to have it come out of his mouth.

"Yes dad, actually it'll be on mom's birthday which is in around a month." Daisuke said tryint to think of the day it was.

Sasuke actually had a small blush come over his face of shock, and Sakura's face was brighter than a cherry tomato. The two looked at each other and fainted, leaving the kids with the anime sweatdrops coming off their heads. The two looked at their parents before flinging them over their shoulders and jumping off to the Uchiha Compound.

**With The Naras**

"So Ayame what type of things are you into?" Temari said as Shikamaru dragged behind.

They had now been walking for awhile in silence, since Temari had to grab her clothes from the hotel she had been staying at. They had just left it and Temari had wanted to break the silence by gettin to know her daughter. Shikamaru was walking slowly next to Ayame since she too was just as lazy as him, and Temari was out in front of them walking backwards.

"Music, sleeping, training, hanging with Uncle Gaara and Uncle Kankuro, and I like to watch clouds." Ayame answered with a yawn.

She was slumping over as if she was about to fall asleep but she was talking as if she had alot of energy. She had now taken her hair down and the wind was blowing it behind her as she walked. Temari glared at Shikamaru and turned around to face forward.

"Troublesome woman, what did I do now?" Shikamaru asked walking faster to catch up to Temari, as Ayame followed quickly.

"You must have been the main one to raise Ayame because she acts more like you." Temari said with an aggravated but joking tone.

"Actually mom, I usually hung with you when I'm not on missions." Ayame stated with a small smirk, reminding the two of Daisuke's.

"Alright then if you say so. By the way Ayame why does your smirk kind of resemble a Uchiha's smirk?" Temari asked with a grin on her face.

"Ummm...well I kind of have...umm a crush on Daisuke, and I hang with him alot." Ayame answered with a small blush coming over her face.

"Troublesome, why a Uchiha?" Shikamaru said looking down at the ground.

"What about Uchihas?" A voice said from behind.

The Naras turned around and saw the kids carring their parents over their shoulders, and Kakashi closing his mouth after asking his question. Temari ran over to Sakura to see what was wrong, while the others just stood their in an awkward silence. Ayame looked at Daisuke and then to the ground.

"Troublesome." She muttered to herself hoping no one had heard her earlier conversation with her parents.

"Hn, we were just wondering how Ayame was put on a team with a Uchiha." Shikamaru said as he saw his daughter didn't want the secret spilt.

"Alight then, well we got to get mom and dad home, maybe Uncle Itachi can help us wake them up." Daisuke said smirking.

He had actually heard the whole thing but was not going to say anything. He was afraid that Ayame would find out that he liked her, and it would get in the way of their mission. The Uchihas said good bye to the Naras and took off.

**(To tell you the truth im mainly focusing on Sasusaku and Shikatema so I'm not gonna check on Naruhina or Nejiten just yet.)**

**Uchiha Compound**

The two boys had finally reached the compound and their parents at still not awakened. They opened the gates and saw the front door open. Their stood a man around 19 at a height of about 5'11. He had long black hair and coal black eyes. He ran forward towards the kids and yanked Sasuke off of Daisuke's shoulder and Sakura off of Kakashi's.

"Who are you guys, and why the hell are you carrying my brother and his teammate knocked out on your shoulders here? I want full answers now." The guy as you could have already guessed was Itachi, asked.

"Well first off we are your nephews from the future, and we are carrying them here since they are our parents and they have a mission to watch over us. The reason they are knocked out is because they fainted after we, told them the age of our older brother and that mom will get pregnant with him this year." Daisuke said carefully thinking over each word before he spoke them.

"Get in the house and I'll wake these two, then we can sit down and talk about this more clearly." Uncle Itachi said too the two boys and they walked inside with Itachi carrying the two older teens. Itachi laid them on to two different couchs and did a jutsu, to wake the two up. Sasuke shot straight up and almost got wiplash, but Sakura didn't move. Itachi did the jutsu once more and she opened her eyes and sat up slowly.

"Huh? Oh we are in the Compound, but ho-" Sakura was cut short as she saw Daisuke taking a seat at the bottom of her couch. Kakashi had taken a seat across from Daisuke on Sasuke's couch, and Itachi in an arm chair.

"Alright now that you two are up can you guys please tell me the story of these two." Itachi said smirking an pointing at the twins.

Sakura and Sasuke blushed a little while the kids just held back laughter. Sakura was about to speak until Sasuke started. He started telling the story of how Sakura and Temari had found the two and other kids, and they found out that they were from the future. Sakura then cut in and started telling about how it was a mission to watch over the two, and she explained how they had too live together. Then the kids told Itachi about their other brother and what happens in the future.

"Wow, so that's the future for Konoha. I would have never guessed that, that big of a war would come. But I should have, since Orochimaru will probably never die." Itachi said with a kind of shocked tone.

"Yes, so now you see why we had to come back in time." Daisuke said with no emotion.

"Yeah I do, by the way Sakura thank you for deciding to name your first child after me." Itachi said with a smirk.

"It's nothing, you were the one to take me to the hospital according to these two." Sakura said looking at her sons.

"So Itachi, any plans on where these two can sleep for the time?" Sasuke asked looking at his older brother.

"Hmm, they could sleep in your old room since you moved into mine after what happened to mom and dad." Itachi said looking at the floor.

"Alright Daisuke, Kakashi you guys can head up there. There should be some of my old clothes up there for you." Sasuke said motioning his kids to head upstairs.

They went upstairs and Itachi left the room to get some tea for the rest of them. Sakura and Sasuke sat there in silence thinking. Suddenly Sasuke felt something in his pocket. He pulled out the ring and hit the top of it letting the future Itachi's voice ring out.

**"Hey Sasuke, you there or is mom there?"**Future Itachi asked with curiosity.

"It's both of us and call me dad or father, you are an Uchiha and you need to have pride and call me properly." Sasuke said back to his son.

"Sasuke-Kun don't be so rude." Sakura said back with a small glare.

**"Haha yeah dad, I am older than you right now anyways."**You could just picture a smirk on his face. Sasuke frowned at the ring and handed it to Sakura.

"What did you need son?" Sakura asked looking over at Sasuke. You could tell he felt a little uncomfortable being told that he was younger than his son, even though his son was in the future.

**"I just wanted to check on Daisuke and Kakashi make sure nothing had happened to them."**Itachi stated back in a gentle voice.

"Yes they are perfectly fine, thank you for checking up on them." Sakura smiled at how protective Itachi was over his younger syblings, just as the present Itachi was.

**"Alright well I'm going to get some sleep, my turn for watch is over. Night mom, night dad."**Itachi said to his parents.

"Good night Itachi." Sakura said pocketing the ring.

Itachi then came back into the room, with a tray of green tea and tomatoes and rice balls. He set the tray down on the coffee table and grabbed himself a cup.

"So who were you talking to just now?" Itachi asked looking at the two who were sitting on the same couch. **(they moved during the explanation)**

**"Our son Itachi, called in to check on Daisuke and Kakashi." Sasuke said leaning back with a tomato in his hand.**

"Aww, I missed him, I really want to talk to him." Itachi said smirking.

"Maybe you can talk to him tomorow." Sakura said with a smile. She had just truly met Itachi and she felt like he really was part of her family.

"Yeah maybe, anyways Sakura what did your parents say after you told them about your kids and Sasuke?" Itachi asked

Everything got quiet as Sakura started to break down crying. She leaned into Sasuke's shoulder, since he had sat up as Itachi asked her the question. Itachi was shocked by Sakura's reaction to the question. Everything was silent as Sasuke calmed Sakura, until she quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Alright now that she is asleep can you please tell me why she started crying when I asked?" Itachi looked at his younger brother.

"Her parents disowned her since of the age she's supposed to get pregnant with Itachi at. Which is supposed to be in about a month from today." Sasuke stated wrapping his arm around Sakura.

"Oh, I see what you mean, well she is welcome to stay here forever. She is family now atleast I hope you keep her as part of the family. She's a great girl even though we just fully met. She's like my little sister already so if you hurt her, I'll hurt you". Itachi said smirking at his little brother.

"Don't worry I won't hurt her. I may not have told her but I've always loved her, and I always will." Sasuke said looking down at his future wife.

"Anyway you better take her up to bed and you guys get some rest." Itachi said cleaning up the tray of snacks.

"Yeah, I'll take her up to my room, not like it matters if we share a bed." Sasuke said leaving Itachi and taking Sakura up to bed.

He laid her down on the queen sized bed that was covered in navy blue sheets and an Uchiha Fan placed on the middle. He put the blanket on her and walked to the bathroom to change. His room was painted in a dark neon blue paint and had black carpets. There were two windows on the wall opposite of the door, and were covered in white curtains. There was a walk in closet that opened on both sides and was made of glass. Next to the bed there was a cherry wood night stand and a small lamp on it. On the opposite side of the room from the bed there was a 42' plasma screen TV hanging on the wall.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom in only a pair of black basket ball shorts. He took the clothes he had on and threw them into a basket next tot he closet. Then he walked over to the bed and climbed in next to Sakura. He then wrapped an arm around her waist and looked at her face.

_'She looks so perfect, in the moonlight' _Sasuke thought to himself as the moon hit her face and he played with her hair. He soon drifted off to sleep holding on to the one he loved.

**

* * *

**

Tobi: Aww Tobi think that a good ending to a great chapter.

**Deidara: I for once agree with you Tobi, un.**

**Anna: Yeah I loved the ending, I was thinking of Kiba-Kun the whole time.**

**Sasori: Ow *rubs head* Yeah it was cute but I was hurt during that part so I won't say it's a great end.**

**Anna: You better say it was a great ending. *glare***

**Sasori: Alright it was a great ending.**

**Tobi: Yay Sasori being a good boy. *glomps Sasori***

**Deidara: Haha, un.**

**Anna: Well I hope this makes up for the short chapters.**

**Everyone: REVIEW!!! **


	5. Idk what to name this chapter

**Anna: OMJ I'm so so so sorry for not updating, just with the holidays and not knowing what to write, I'm so sorry. (OMJ means oh my jashin)**

**Naruto: We get it Anna-Chan you've been busy.**

**Hinata: Yes, everyone is just glad to have you back.**

**Anna: Oh, yeah Hina I also want to wish you a late happy birthday since it was on the 27.**

**Hinata: Thank you Anna**

**Anna: No problem.**

**Naruto: Come on the people are waiting for the chapter, not apologizes. **

**Anna: Alright, Alright, since you're so impatient you do the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: Alright. Anna Uchiha does not own me or any other characters from this story.**

**Hinata: On with the Chapter.**

**

* * *

********(Authors Note)**

_'Thoughts'_

**'Ring' **

"Talking"

**

* * *

**

**~~~~With the Nara Family~~~~**

The new Nara family finally reached their destination, and walked up in to the house. Temari and Ayame looked around and suddenly felt at home.

"The house doesn't look any different in the future." Ayame laughed heading down the hallway, to what she knew was her room.

"Troublesome, I don't know where you guys will sleep." Shikamaru yawned, sitting on the couch. **(he's living in a two bedroom apartment, but has the bathroom and kitchen too) **

"I don't know either, but it looks like Ayame has already chosen her room so I'll sleep here on the couch." Temari said laying her stuff on the couch.

"No, my dad would kill me if he found out, I had a girl sleeping on the couch. So I'll sleep on the couch." Shikamaru said picking the bag up and putting it on the table.

"You're such a sexist pig, I will sleep on the couch." Temari said pushing him off the couch.

He stood up and looked at Temari with his lazy look. They had a stare off and the Temari broke the silence seeing Ayame watching them.

"What are you doing Ayame?" Ayame looked at her mom and smirked.

"Waiting for you two to kiss and finally agree to sleep in the same bed." She looked from one parent to the next one.

"She is defiantly your child Shikamaru." Temari smirked looking away from Ayame.

"Why do you say that?" Shikamaru asked, finally picking up Temari's bag and started walking to their room.

"She's a smart ass. That knows everything, well at least part of it. We didn't kiss" Temari answered back following him to the room.

Shikamaru turned around and grabbed Temari by the waist. "At least not yet." Temari looked at him confused, until he closed the space in between them.

"Told you guys that you would kiss." Ayame laughed from the doorway, before leaving her parents alone.

"I love you, you troublesome woman." Shika said after pulling away.

Temari looked at him in shock, then her eyes changed to a caring look. "I love you too." She returned.

The two soon got changed, Shika in the bedroom while Temari in the bathroom. They then laid down in bed together, and curled up in each others arms drifting to sleep slowly.

**(Aww that's cute, a little shikatema)**

**~~~~Time Skip~~~~8:30 am~~~~Uchiha Household~~~~**

The light was shining in on the raven and pinkette who was sleeping wrapped up in each others arms. Their legs were entwined with each others, while the blossom had her head lying on the boys naked chest. A set of green eyes opened, and went into shock when she felt the warmth of the ravens chest. Suddenly all the events from last night flooded back in to her mind. She then started slipping out of the boys arms slowly, but the arms tightened and pulled her closer. She looked over at the one who had pulled her closer and saw he was still sleeping. She noticed she wasn't going to be able to get out of bed with out waking him.

"Sasuke-Kun, wake up." She said shaking him a little.

Onyx eyes then opened and saw that Sakura had woken up and was uncomfortable. He then let go of her and she got out of bed. She stood up and walked in to the bathroom. Sasuke heard the shower start and decided to get up and get dressed. The Uchiha got up and walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black tshirt. As he started to get changed he heard the bedroom door open. He looked over at the door and saw Daisuke was the one opening it.

"Can I come in dad?" He asked opening it a little more.

"Hn." Sasuke answered as his son came in, knowing hn meant yes.

"Where's mom?" He looked at his dad after sitting on the couples bed.

"In the shower, if you haven't noticed we just woke up." Daisuke's father answered changing his shorts out for his jeans.

"Why is mom in the shower?" Came the twin again.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" The father answered back with another question, smirking.

"Fair enough." Daisuke smirked back at his father.

"Umm, Sasuke-Kun can you hand me my bag. I forgot my clothes in it." Sakura said from the bathroom door, which was cracked.

"Sure, Sak." Sasuke said heading over to the bed where he had set her bag last night. He grabbed it and handed it to Sakura through the crack.

"Thanks Sasuke-Kun." She replied back shutting the door to change.

Sakura came out a few minutes later, in a red halter top with an open circle above her chest, a pair of black skinny jeans, and her hair in a messy bun up do with her bangs covering her right eye.

Sasuke did a double-take after hearing the door open. He stared at her for a minute before, Daisuke nudged him. Sasuke turned around and saw a smirk on Daisuke's face. Everyone turned around and looked at the door, as it opened to reveal Kakashi walking in. Kakashi walked over and sat down on the bed with Daisuke.

"So what are we doing today?" Kakashi asked looking at his parents, Daisuke also looked at them.

"I'm not sure, do you know anything Sasuke-Kun." Sakura asked looking at Sasuke.

"How abou-" Sasuke started, but again the bedroom door opened to reveal Itachi.

"Alright guys, we are all are going on a mission together." Itachi smirked looking at his family.

All the Uchihas looked over at the oldest one in the room for a minute. Suddenly there was a slap as the Uchiha twins high-fived each other.

"This is going to be awesome, a Uchiha family mission." Kakashi practically yelled.

"What's the mission Itachi?" Sasuke asked looking at his older brother.

"We are going out to fight Orochimaru." Itachi said smirking.

"Wait, Tsunade-Sama thinks we can take down Orochimaru and anyone who's protecting him." Sakura asked looking a little shocked.

"Yeah she says there's no way for any sound ninja to be able to take down a medical nin with unbelievable strength, and four Uchiha's who have sharigan." Itachi stated back to her.

"Hn, Tsunade is right, no one can take us down." Daisuke smirked at his family.

"Alright, when do we leave?" Sasuke asked looking at Itachi again.

"Six tonight, we meet at the gate so don't be late guys." Itachi said walking out the door.

"So now all we have to do is find something to do until six, but for now let's just pack and get ready." Daisuke said leaving the room.

"I might as well go pack too. Talk to you guys in a little." Kakashi said following his brother out of the room.

"Well, I'm already packed." Sakura said sitting down on the now empty bed.

"Hn, now all I have to do is pack." Sasuke said grabbing his backpack, and shoving clothes in to it.

"I'm heading downstairs to make breakfast. What do you want Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked opening the door.

"Just make what ever, I'm not hungry." Sasuke said as he continued to pack clothes and now books.

"Alright then." Sakura finished before heading downstairs in to the kitchen.

The bedroom door opened yet again and Itachi walked in, and sat where Sakura had once occupied.

"So bro, when are you going to tell her your feelings?" The older Uchiha asked smirking at the younger one.

"That's none of your business, is it?" Sasuke said after zipping his bag up.

"Yes it is, my foolish little brother. You see once you tell her, the sooner I can start making plans for the wedding." Itachi smirked the famous Uchiha smirk at his little brother.

The door opened once again to reveal both twins this time.

"Uncle Itachi's right, we want to be here to see your wedding this time." Kakashi said grinning.

"I hate to agree with the idiot here but, I want to see how it goes too." Daisuke said looking at his dad.

"Well, if we can't figure out a way to get you guys home, soon the you will be here." Sasuke said hiding a small blush.

"So that must mean you will be telling her soon." Itachi smiled.

"I never said that." Sasuke said in panic.

"It was implied." Kakashi said smirking.

"Alright, Alright that's enough guys. Sakura is downstairs right now making breakfast, you two go help." Sasuke said pointing at his kids.

The two boys got up mumbling under their breaths, as they left the room to help their mom. Itachi smirked and then stood up, patted Sasuke on the back, and then left the room. Sasuke looked at the bed that he had shared, with the girl he loved just that night.

_'I need to tell her, during this mission. We might not come back, so I have to.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

He walked over to the bed side table and pulled up his copy of Team Kakashi's photo. He looked over the faces and locked his eyes on Sakura. He took his finger and traced it along her face. He then heard a call from downstairs, telling him breakfast was done. The raven haired boy set the picture down and walked out the door, downstairs. As he reached the dining room he saw all the guys sitting at the table with plates in front of them already. There was also two extra plates set at the table across from Daisuke and Kakashi. Itachi was sitting at the end of the table next to Daisuke and one of the empty plate. Sasuke walked over to the seat next to Itachi and sat down. Sakura came out and took the seat next to Sasuke.

"Alright boys, dig in." She smiled looking around the table at her new family.

Kakashi and Daisuke were the first to take a bite with Itachi and Sasuke following.

"Delicious as always mom." Kakashi said as he continued to eat.

"I agree mom." Daisuke stated in agreement.

"Wow Sakura, you're an amazing cook. If you don't mind, I now claim you as the official cook of the house." Itachi smirked in a joking tone.

"This is good Sak." Sasuke said smiling at her.

Sakura gave a small blush. "Thanks guys, I'm glad you like it. By the way Sasuke-Kun when did you start calling me Sak?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know I just started to." Sasuke said taking a bite of a tomato. The other guys smirked and hid laughs by taking a bite of their food.

"Oh, ok then." Sakura said, buying the excuse.

The breakfast went on with only a few exchanges of words. Soon Kakashi had finished after about twenty minutes.

"Just put the dishes in the sink I'll clean them after I finish." Sakura said looking at her son.

"No, don't worry about it sis. You have already made breakfast I'll clean the dishes." Itachi said smirking at his nickname for her.

"Are you sure Itachi, it's really no problem for me." Sakura said looking a little worried.

"I insist." Itachi said getting the dishes to start cleaning.

"Alright." Sakura said handing her dish to him.

"Hey dad can you take me and Daisuke to the training grounds?" Kakashi asked looking at his father.

"Yeah, I want to see how strong you were...well how strong you are now." Daisuke said smirking.

"What about me, why are you only asking your father?" Sakura said anger rising.

"Well mom, in the future you only work in the hospital. Well at least after me and Kakashi are born." Daisuke said looking a little afraid of his mothers anger.

"What!?" Sakura asked anger still rising.

"Boys, you go get ready to go training, I'll handle your mother." Sasuke said grabbing Sakuras shoulder.

The boys ran away quickly, afraid of what would happen if they stuck around longer. Sasuke looked at Sakura also afraid.

"Sakura, everything is fine. There is probably a good reason for why you stopped on missions." Sasuke said looking at her trying to calm the pinkette.

"You're right I guess, but I'm coming to the training grounds." Sakura said calming down.

"Ok, that's your choice." Sasuke said letting go of Sakura. They both got up and headed upstairs to get the boys.

* * *

**Anna: I hope this chapter makes up for the late update.**

**Hinata: It should it is pretty long, and you're writing it this late.**

**Naruto: What do you mean late, it's early 3:45 am.**

**Anna: Naruto please don't bring up the time.**

**Naruto: Why?**

**Hinata: She's tired Naruto and her _'sister'_ is probably going to kill her for having her computer at this time.**

**Anna: Thank you Hinata for bringing that up.**

**Hinata: Sorry Ann-Chan**

**Anna: No prob Hina, anyways...**

**Everyone: REVIEW**


	6. Please Read!

**Hey people it's Anna, and I'm sorry to inform you I will be putting this story on hold. Yes I know you are all terribly sad. **

**At least that is what I hope. But I haven't got many reviews or alerts. I mean I haven't even**

**got that many favorites. I had hopes this story would be popular but I guess not**

**So I will be moving on with another story. I hope for you guys to read that one or read my old one **_**Naruto High School my way.**_

**So anyways I want you to tell me if I should start a new story or continue for the sequel for my high school fic.**

**My new story will be called _Battling Rock Stars, _here's the summary:**

_The girls are famous rock stars called The Bloody Roses who never knew their families. They were adopted by Anko a _

_music producer that made them famous. But what happens when a new band The Given comes along to steal the fame? Sasusaku main._

**So again please read it if I start that one instead of my sequel. The sequel will probably be called_ College Twist and Turns. _**

**So be looking for one or both of them and again vote. **

**From both me and the other Naruto peoples Ja!**


	7. Battle and the Mission Begins

**Anna: OK I'm so so so so so sorry for the late update for anyone who is still reading this.**

**Kiba: Ann-Chan it's OK things happen.**

**Choji: Yeah Anna *munch munch***

**Anna: Thanks guys...by the way Choji happy early birthday**

**Kiba: Yeah, your birthday is on March 1st.**

**Choji: *munch* Thanks *munch* guys.**

**Anna: Alright well, Kiba do the disclaimer I have to go get the you know what, for you know who. *leaves***

**Kiba: Alright guys Anna doesn't own any characters except the kids.**

**Choji: Alright *munch* on with the *munch* story.**

* * *

**(Authors Note)**

_'Thoughts'_

**'Ring' **

"Talking"

* * *

**~~~~ShikaTema's Place~~~~**

The young, blonde haired child started waking up. The bright light shone through the large window located next to the bed. She sat up and stretched before standing up and walking towards her parents room. She quietly opened the door, and saw both her parents, still sleeping on the bed in each others arms. She smiled and slowly shut the door, walking to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"I wonder when mom will get up. She always woke up before dad. I mean who else could I have gotten the habit of waking up early from." Ayame said talking to herself. She put some eggs on the stove starting to make scrambled eggs, and then adding pancakes into another pan.

**~~~~16 minutes later~~~~**

Ayame was sitting at the table eating when, she heard the door open and her mom walk in. Temari sat down at the table next to Ayame, where a plate of food was sitting. She looked at the food then at Ayame in shock.

"You cooked this?" Temari asked taking a bite of eggs.

"Yes I did, is it good mom?" Ayame asked looking at her mom hopeful. Temari nodded, and she continued eating with Ayame. They continued like this in silence for almost 20 minutes, until the door opened and Shika came in. He walked over to Temari and kissed the top of her head, before sitting down in the seat next to her. The brown eyed boy started eating his eggs, still yawning.

"This is good, did you make it Tema?" Shikamaru finally spoke. Temari shook her head and pointed at Ayame, while picking up hers and Ayame's plates. Shika looked at his daughter with tiredness and pride, while Temari cleaned the dishes.

"This is really good Ayame, you did a great job." He said smiling at his daughter. She smiled back glad that both her parents liked her older blonde walked back over to the table and sat down between her daughter and "husband".

"What's on the agenda today family?" Temari asked looking at both of her family members. Shika just shrugged while Ayame went into thought. "We could always go to the park and you guys can get to know me." Ayame suggested picking up Shikamaru's plate, since he had now finished.

"Sure, we could watch the clouds also." Shikamaru said leaning back in his chair, shutting his eyes and smirking. Temari shrugged her shoulders, meaning she didn't care, and Ayame smiled. "Yay! I love watching the clouds." Ayame said happily hugging her dad, almost making him fall over in the chair. They all got up and went to change into their day clothes. They all finished changing and headed out into Konoha, heading towards the park.

**~~~~SasuSaku Place~~~~**

Sakura walked into Daisuke's and Kakashi's room, while Sasuke went to get Sakura's and his weapons. Sakura saw them putting kunai's and shuriken into weapon pouches. "Alright boys, you ready to go?" Sakura said smiling at her kids. Both of the boys stood up, and nodded at their mother.

"So you're really going to fight with us?" Daisuke asked smirking at Sakura. She just smirked back while Kakashi grinned. "Yes I am son, and you boys better whatch yourselves I can get very violent." Sakura answered back, as Sasuke came into the room with the weapons. He handed some pouches to Sakura while he put his on also.

"Trust me boys, she's taken me down once or twice." Sasuke said remembering the first time Sakura almost killed him. Suddenly the door opened again and Itachi walked in, holding the ring. "My clones is on the ring." He spoke tossing the ring to Sasuke, as he caught it.

**'Hey family, how's everything going over in the past?' **Young Itachi spoke.

"Hello Itachi, things are going fine and we have a mission to do later today." Sasuke spoke back to his eldest son.

**'What's the mission?' **He questioned his family.

"Us Uchiha's are going to take down Orochimaru!" Kakashi yelled loud enough, for his eldest brother to hear.

**'Be careful guys I'm not sure how this will change the future." **He answered back again.

"Don't worry bro we will make sure nothing really changes, besides the snake bastard dying." Daisuke smirked.

**'Alright then, well Uncle Itachi said that you guys are going training. So give him the ring back, and I'll let you guys go. I love you guys and again be careful.' **The young Itachi finished, as the ring was tossed back.

"We love you too son, bye." Sakura smiled at the ring, saying goodbye to her son. Itachi then walked out of the room talking to the ring. Everything was silent in the room, until Kakashi broke it. "Come on, to the training ground!" He yelled running out the door, dragging Daisuke behind him. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and they followed behind their two kids, with blushes on both of their faces.

**~~~~12:30 pm training grounds~~~~**

They reached the training grounds and looked around. "So who's battling who?" Sakura asked putting on black fingerless gloves. The boys all looked at each other, all not sure who would fight Sakura. "I'll fight you mom!" Kakashi smiled looking at his mom. Sasuke smirked at his sons bravery and stupidity.

"Alright, that means me and dad will be fighting." Daisuke said walking to an empty space. Sasuke followed leaving his youngest son with his "wife". Daisuke smirked at his father, pulling out some kunai. "Ready dad?" Daisuke asked, as his father nodded. Their battle then began, as over on the other side of the feild, the other battle had not started.

"Are you sure you want to do this mom?" Kakashi asked activating his sharigan. She looked at him with a confident smirk, "Son I want you to know I'm not weak, and I will win this battle." She answered back disappearing into a bush. Kakashi smirked at his mom's actions and then got into his battle stance.

**~~~~Nara Family at the park~~~~**

They laid down on the grass on top of a hill, looking at the clouds. Temari curled up into Shika's chest and started drifting to sleep. Shikamaru then fell asleep, leaving Ayame lying there alone. Ayame sat up and looked at her parents, and sighed. She stood up and started walking around the park. She knew the park by heart, since it was the same way as it was in the future. She continued wandering around and came to the training grounds. Suddenly the sounds of kunais hitting each other clashed into her ear. Ayame started getting worried, she had never liked hearing the sounds, that meant someone could be dying. She ran into an opening and saw Daisuke dodge a shuriken thrown by Sasuke. The blonde jumped out of the way, as it came at her.

"Ayame, get out of here. We are in the middle of a battle here, go see how Kakashi and my mom are dodging." Daisuke stated punching his father in the gut. They had both activated their sharigan, and Ayame jsut jumped into a tree, ignoring Daisuke's words. She was watching her crush and his father battle, as she she heard a crack behind her. She quickly jumped and threw a kunai at the spot she used to sit.

"Hey, watch it, I'm a leaf nin too." The new comer stated. Ayame had landed into a new clearing and, the new comer had now landed in front of her. She looked at him in shock.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" The blonde questioned looking at him. You could see a small smirk under his mask, as he read his orange book. "Do I know you?" The white haired man asked, looking at the blonde.

"I'm Ayame Nara, and I'm one of your students from the future." Ayame said hugging him. He smiled and put his book away, "So I get a Nara on my future team, who else?" The white haired sensei asked, as the blonde pulled away.

"There is Daisuke Uchiha, who is over there fighting his father. Then there is Minato Uzamaki, which is somewhere with his mom and dad." Ayame said still smiling. Suddenly you heard two cheers, a girl one and a boy one. The two looked over, and saw the young Kakashi being held to the ground by his mom, and Daisuke holding a kunai to his dad's neck. "Heh, who's Minato's parents?" The older Kakashi asked smirking at the Uchiha family.

"His parents are Naruto Uzamaki, the 6th hokage, and Hinata Hyuuga." Ayame said smiling over at Daisuke, who had won his battle, and was being congratulated by Sasuke. Sakura helped her opponent up, and walked with her family over to her sensei.

"Hello Kaka-Sensei." Sakura said giving a small hug to him. He hugged back and then he and Sasuke shook hands. "Got beat by your own son their Sasuke." The sensei smirked at the oldest Uchiha. Hn was the only thing to come out of his mouth.

"Kakashi-Sensei, it's nice to see you again." Daisuke said smirking at his sensei. The sensei smirked back, "well I can't say nice seeing you again, since this is only my first time meeting you," The silver haired man stated.

"Hey Ayame when did you get here?" The youngest Uchiha asked, looking at the blonde. She looked at him, "I got here a few minutes ago Kakashi, you were still in battle," she said smiling.

"Kakashi?" The Hatake asked. Sasuke smirked at his sensei, seeing the small surprise on his sensei's face. "Yes Sensei, it seems me and Sakura here have named our youngest son after you." He stated putting a hand on his sons' shoulders. Both boys looked at their father and sensei. "Well I should be going, it seems my parents may be getting up soon." Ayame said waving goodbye, and blushing a little when Daisuke said goodbye.

The older Kakashi watched his future student walk away. "Well it was nice getting to meet the future Uchiha family, but I must leave. Goodbye." The silver haired shinobi disappeared, leaving the Uchihas alone.

**~~~~With The Uchiha's 5:30 pm Ichirakus~~~~**

"Well I told the others we were heading out on a mission." Daisuke said eating a bowl of pork ramen. He was currently sitting on Sakura's right, on her left was Sasuke, and on his left was Kakashi. "What did they say?" His mother asked looking at him, taking a bite of beef ramen.

"They told me to make sure the ring was brought with us." He anwered, this time looking at his father. "Well, we can make sure on that, I mean Itachi is the only one that talks to us through it." Kakashi said smirking and slurping down his beef ramen. Sasuke stayed quiet not eating.

"Sasuke-Kun are you alright?" The pinkette asked looking at him. Both the kids looked at their father and mother. "It's nothing Sakura, just not hungry." He said back bringing out some money to pay for their meal. "Come on it's time to go, Itachi's probably already there." He finished off as they all got up and grabbed their bags.

They all walked side by side through the village, toward the gate. Some of the villagers that had not found out about the kids, stared in amazement as they saw the resemblance, between the parents and kids. Girls even glared at Sakura for having Sasuke as hers. The Uchiha's ignored it all and continued on their way, seeing the gate come closer, and Itachi standing their as predicted. Kakashi ran up to his uncle with a smile on his face, as the others just walked up behind him.

"How was training, I wasn't home when you guys returned." Itachi asked looking down at his nephews. Kakashi's smile faded a little as Daisuke smirked. "I beat dad, while Kakashi was beat by mom." The older twin stated, his smirk getting bigger. Itachi smirked also patting Kakashi on the head. "There will be other times." He stated, which made Kakashi smile.

"Alright let's get going boys, we won't reach the Sound for almost three days as it is." Sakura said lifting her bag higher on her shoulder. Sasuke gave a small smimle at her antics, as they headed past the gates, into the forest.

They traveled for about seven hours before anyone spoke. "I think we should stop here, your sharigan can see in this dark but I don't have sharigan." Sakura stated jumping down from a branch, onto the ground. the boys nodded and jumped down with her. "Who's going to take the first watch?" Itachi questioned looking around.

"I will." Sasuke stated, setting his bag down on a log and sitting down next to it. The others nodded and brought out sleeping bags, and laying down. Everything was silent, and a few minutes later you could hear even breathing. Sasuke got up and gathered some lose branches, he then performed the fireball jutsu and made a small fire.

"I got to tell her soon. We could run into an enemy at anytime the closer we get to the Sound." Sasuke sighed trying to think of how he would tell Sakura, he loved her.

"You know dad it would be easy to just pull her away, and tell her you loved her." A voice came from next to him. Sasuke looked over and saw the older twin sitting next to him. "You should be sleeping." Sasuke said looking at his son.

"Yes I should be, but I'm not." Daisuke stated as if it was obvious. He smirked, and his father followed suit. "You know your idea isn't that bad, but I want to make it something special for her. She is the only girl I've ever felt this way about. You'll understand the closer you get to Ayame." Sasuke said looking at his son.

"What do you mean, I'll understand the closer I get to Ayame?" Daisuke asked with a small blush. "Come on son, I've noticed how you look at her, and she looks at you. You should tell her you like her, since your telling me what to tell your mother." Sasuke smirked with a knowing look.

"Whatever dad, but really you should tell her soon. I'm a little worried what will happen, if you don't soon." Daisuke said looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked looking down at his son. He could sense his son was very uneasy at the moment, and he was curious to know why.

"The longer we are here, the more risk we have in not existing in the future." Daisuke said sadly, he looked up at his father to see his reaction. Sasuke looked away to hide the bit of sadness that was appearing. Now that he knew that he and Sakura had kids together, he didn't know what would happen if they didn't.

"Don't worry son, we will get you guys back, and you guys still will be in the future. I promise you guys that now." Sasuke stated, his sad look turning to one of determination. Daisuke smiled at his father, "Thanks dad, I should be getting some sleep now though." Daisuke reached over and hugged his dad, surprisingly Sasuke returned the hug. Daisuke then got up and returned to his sleeping bag.

Sasuke smiled to hisself looking over his family, who were all sleeping. "I promise this is the family that I will have in the future, including my son that is still there." He stated to himself with the same determination, he had used when promising Daisuke the same thing.

An hour later Itachi got up and switched places with Sasuke. He walked over to Sakura's sleepin bag, and squirmed into it. Itachi smirked seeing his little brothers antics. Sakura didn't seem to move at all, as Sasuke wraped his arms around her waist.

* * *

**Kiba: Anna will be back in a minute so for now I'm ending the story.**

**Choji: Yeah, this was a great chapter. *I walk in with everyone and a cake***

**Anna: I agree, and we all want to wish Choji a happy birthday also. So here's your cake Choji.**

**Choji: That whole thing is for me?**

**Naruto: Believe it Choji!**

**Choji: Thank you everyone *grabs a fork and jumps on the cake***

**Everyone: Review for Choji!**

**Anna: Ja Nae**


End file.
